


An Apple for Two

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Flashback Foalcon [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Undressing, Lolidom, Multi, Sexual exploration, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: When little Applejack decides to practice on her own, she runs afoul of two boys looking to make a quick coin off of her family's apples. The boys think they have the advantage in numbers and magic, but they never met a girl like Applejack!
Relationships: Applejack/Flim/Flam, Kinda - Relationship
Series: Flashback Foalcon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/582028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An Apple for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Did you all think I was dead? Well, too bad. I'm alive.
> 
> But for real. I'm sorry about going so long without an update or a story. Shit's been busy for me, and I wanted to finish this first before doing anything else.

A calm wind blew through the apple trees, brushing through the blonde little girl’s hair. She matched her breathing to ebb and flow of the breeze, steadying herself in front of the apple tree before her. Her hands became fists at her side as she prepared her next move. 

“You can do this, Applejack! Just remember what Pappy said!” 

The young Applejack had been eager to help out more on the farm since her latest birthday. Knowing that her big brother started harvesting apples at the age she was now, it didn’t take long for her to start practicing her kicks. Now, it was only a matter of getting it down. 

The Apple Family, who’ve looked after and been responsible for the town’s apple supply since its founding have always carried this philosophy when it comes to harvesting: Ripe apples will come down when they’re ready. To this end, the family developed over generations a way to bring apples down at the peak of ripeness. By focusing one’s strength, a kick into the tree’s trunk can shake buckets of apples out of the tree. Watching her father do it with ease made her want to do it as well. This year was the year that her father finally began teaching her how to kick apples down from the tree. 

“Feel the earth in your feet. The air in your lungs. Carry your breath from the top to the bottom. And at the right moment, release.” 

Reciting her father’s words to herself, she prepared, taking one step back. She took in the biggest breath she could, imagining the air moving from her head, down her middle and focusing on the foot she drew back. Lifting her leg, she let out her breath and in the same motion, thrusted her foot into the tree’s trunk. 

“HA!!” 

It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would to kick the tree, especially with her bare foot. The tree only shook the tiniest bit, barely registering the hit from the little farm girl. Applejack put her foot back down and sighed in disappointment that her hit hadn’t done anything, when she heard the distinctive noise of two fruits hitting the ground. She looked around the tree trunk to find two apples on the ground, and smiled wide. 

“Woo-hoo!” she cheered, running over to the apples and picking one up. “Ah’m getting’ somewhere!” 

Applejack sat down and cleaned off the apple on her pant leg. Taking a bite from the apple, it was the tastiest one she ever tasted. Her father was right; Food tastes better when you’ve earned it yourself. If she just practiced like this, she’d be able to get the whole tree’s worth of apples down in no time! 

She reached for the other apple on the ground, when it seemed to roll away from her hand. Trying to grab it again, it rolled away again, almost as if under its own power. What was that about? She wasn’t sure what was going on, but this apple wasn’t going to get away from her. Readying herself, she pounced on to the apple and grabbed it with both hands. 

“HA! Gotcha!” 

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. The apple she grabbed onto began to move very quickly. With Applejack holding on tightly, it started to carry her around. Apples have never done this before, and she wasn’t about to let a flying apple get away from her. With another jerk, Applejack was lifted up to her feet and began to get dragged across the grass. 

Applejack tried to keep up with her feet, but the speed of the apple was too much for her, leaving her with no choice but to let her feet drag. Wondering where this apple was going, she really didn’t want to let go. It looked like it was headed to the bushes that marked one end of the orchard. As she got closer to the bushes, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. 

Quickly being carried through the bushes, the branches scratching at her legs finally caused her to let go of the apple. With her momentum lost, she fell face first onto the ground. Thankfully, the ground was soft enough that she didn’t break her nose. She looked up to see if she could see where the apple went, when she heard something unexpected. 

“Well, look here, brother! Looks like that last apple came with a stowaway!” 

“Indeed it did, brother of mine! A cute one, at that!” 

Applejack found herself in front of a pair of boys. The two of them were redheaded, lanky-looking boys that she could only guess were twins. Dressed in rather raggy-looking clothes, including tying their “pants” with rope, the brothers looked down at Applejack with interest and curiosity. 

“Who the hay are you?!” Applejack demanded. “And what’re you doing taking our apples?!” 

“First question, I’m Flim,” one of the brothers said, gesturing to himself, “and he’s Flam.” 

“As for the second question,” the other brother picked up, “these apples are experimenting with our own cider-making machine!” 

“What machine?” Applejack asked, only to take notice of a contraption behind the boys. It was a shoddily put together mess of a mechanism made of wood that definitely didn’t look like it belonged to the same set. A lever sticking out of the side seemed to be how it was powered. She couldn’t imagine what the inside of it looked like. “That thing looks like it’s gonna fall apart any minute!” 

“Oh ye of little faith,” Flim (she guessed) said, putting up a smug finger, “don’t you know that genius is never understood in its own time?” 

“And that success is only built atop a thousand failures?” Flam added on. “This is still a work in progress!” 

“I ain’t about to disagree on your work ethic,” Applejack said, getting herself to her feet, “but those apples you’re taking are Apple Family property! That’s called stealing, you know!” 

“Oh come now, my dear!” Flam pleaded. “Those apple trees stretch out for miles! Surely, a few missing apples aren’t gonna hurt your bottom line!” 

“I’ll hurt your bottom line, you thieving-” she began to approach the boys, fists clenched and ready to slug some faces, when she found herself suddenly frozen stiff before her body jerked up into the air, her hands above her head. That’s when she noticed one of the boys was holding his hand up, wrapped in a light green glow. “Magic! So, that’s how you were stealing our apples!” 

“‘Stealing’ is such a dirty word!” Flim remarked, his hand still up. “We say your family is making an investment in our business.” 

“That’s right!” Flam added. “When we make it big with our cider machine, everybody’s gonna know we owe it all to you!” 

“Everybody already knows Sweet Apple Acres!” Applejack growled, struggling against the magic holding her in place. “AND we make our own cider too! The old fashioned way!” 

“All the more important that we work out the kinks of our machine!” Flim replied. “Just think of how much cider you can make in less time! If you can make more in the time it usually takes to make your cider, you can sell more! Make more money! That’s called efficiency!” 

“‘Hogwash’ is what I call it!” Applejack barked back. “Now you take that piece of junk you call a cider-maker and haul your keisters out of here, before I make you leave!” 

“Now now,” Flim said, his tone changing to one a little more serious, “I don’t believe you’re in a position to be making demands, my dear.” 

“You can’t hold me like this forever!” Applejack warned. “As soon as I can get free, you’re gonna pay!” 

“Oh, and how are you gonna do that,” Flam said, raising up his own hands, “when you’re too busy covering yourself?” 

Before Applejack could figure out what he meant, she felt the buttons on her overalls move. She only had a second to register what was happening before the buttons were unfastened and the straps were thrown over her shoulders. Jerking his hands down, Flam made her overalls slip right off her body. She was in a hurry to practice, so she only bothered to put her overalls on after her bath. A decision she regretted at this moment. 

“HEY!! WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA?!” Applejack screamed. 

“Good work, brother!” Flim cheered. Applejack could see his eyes moving up and down, surveying her naked body. “All that farm work makes for a nice body, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Indeed! Now, missy. If you won’t accept our first offer, here’s another deal,” Flam said, flinging Applejack’s overalls over his shoulder. “You look the other way about us taking your apples, or you get to go all the way home in your birthday suit!” 

Applejack burned with humiliation at what these two boys were doing. And now, they had her at their mercy, naked as the day she was born. But she wasn’t about to give up here. If all she had was her words, she might as well make them good ones. 

“Hmph! Shows what you know! I take baths outside and skinny dip in the lake all the time!” she boasted. Neither of these were lies, but it did help for what she would say next. “If you think I won’t smack you two silly just because I got my cheeks in the wind, you got another think coming!” 

The boys flinched in surprise. Good, they weren’t expecting that response, Applejack thought. It would be a little embarrassing to move around as she was, but getting them to stop stealing apples would be worth the trouble. Quickly, the brothers recovered and started to speak to each other in hushed tones. 

“What do we do, brother? That usually works.” Flam whispered. Applejack winced in disgust at the thought of these two pulling a similar stunt on some other poor girl. 

“The obvious, brother. Up the ante!” Flim replied just as quietly. “She’s bound to give up at some point!” 

“Right! Let me hold her. I have an idea!” Flam said, raising his own hands. The control on Applejack dropped for half a second before she was kept still again. “Very well then, missy. If you don’t mind being in the buff out in the open, then perhaps you won’t mind this!” 

Suddenly, Applejack felt her body being flipped over, the world turning upside down on her. The sudden rush dazed her for a moment, but she recovered quickly enough to see the boy approaching her. She wondered to herself what he was going to do when she felt her legs being forced apart by his magic. Oh no. They weren’t going to… 

“You know, brother, we’ve never gotten the chance to see a naked girl up close like this,” Flam pointed out. “I say this is as good an opportunity as any!” 

“That’s an excellent idea!” Flim replied, walking up to where his brother stood. “Girls are made out of something different, that’s for sure! I wonder how they pee…” 

Applejack boiled with anger and frustration. Trying to look at her waist to see what they were doing made her head spin, so all she could do was float helplessly. Just as she wondered what else they were going to do, she felt a finger poking at the lips of her vulva, making her flinch. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” she shouted. 

“Don’t you worry, missy. We’re just taking a detailed look,” Flim said, poking again. “Does this open?” 

Before Applejack could answer (not that she felt like entertaining them), she could feel fingers pulling the lips apart. Her body tingled at the sensation, trying not to let on that she was bothered. The boys leaned in close to take a closer look at her insides. 

“It’s all pink!” Flam exclaimed. “It looks like the inside of a mouth! There’s even holes here!” 

“Get your grubby fingers out of there!” Applejack shouted. Her mother always stressed the importance of staying clean between her legs, and who knew where these boys had been before this. “When I get free of this magic, you’re gonna be sorry! You can’t hold me like this forever!” 

“We don’t need to hold you forever. Just long enough for you to give up and walk away. Do that, and you won’t need to suffer this treatment!” Flim explained, smiling smugly, but was interrupted when his brother tapped his shoulder. 

“She’s got a point, brother,” Flam whispered, but not so quiet that Applejack couldn’t hear him. “I’m starting to get a little tired, and she doesn’t seem to be giving up. What do we do?” 

“I have an idea,” Flim replied before kneeling down to meet Applejack at eye level. “How’s about this, dearie? We lay off the magic, but you do whatever it is we ask of you. Once we’re satisfied, we’ll take our machine and leave this place and you’ll never have to see us again.” 

“And what’s stopping me from kicking your behinds the moment you let me go?” Applejack asked. 

“There’s two of us, for one thing. One of us could easily keep you still with magic if you try anything,” Flim explained while he walked over to the contraption they built. He shortly came back holding some rope. “It wouldn’t take us long to string you up while we take all the apples we want.” 

“So, I just do as you ask, and you promise you’ll leave my family’s apples alone?” Applejack asked. 

“Promise. No ifs, ands, or buts,” Flim answered, his hand over his heart like a soldier making a vow. 

Applejack visibly grimaced. She wasn’t sure how much more they were gonna put her through. For all she knew, they could keep her in place while they kept taking apples, or tie her up anyway if she didn’t comply. If she were free, she could at least call some shots. 

“Fine. I’ll do what you ask, but I’m gonna add one more thing to that deal,” she said. “You give me your clothes. Both of you.” 

“Y-You can’t be serious!” Flam sputtered out. 

“What’s the matter?” Applejack asked, smirking. “You can dish it out, but can’t take it back? You afraid of being naked in front of a girl?” 

“We’re not scared! In fact…” Flim quickly untied the rope holding his trousers up, letting them fall to the ground. He then quickly pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the ground as well. “What do you say to that? Think I’m scared now?” 

“So you got some spine,” Applejack said snidely. “Now, you gonna tell your brother there to let go of me, or are you gonna undress him yourself?” 

“”Flam! You heard her!” Flim said to his brother. In a slight panic, Flam lowered his hand, and Applejack quickly felt in control of her body again. Thankfully, she knew how to do a handstand, so getting back on her feet was an easy matter. She stood up and shook her head, recovering from all the blood rushing there. 

“That’s much better!” she said, stretching her arms and shaking her legs. She turned to the brothers in time to see Flam also undressed. Her eyebrow arched at how scrawny the two boys were. Not quite skin and bones, but it was clear these two didn’t do a lot of their own work. She huffed through her nose at the fact that they gave her so much trouble. “Alright. Now, hand them over!” 

“What?” 

“Your clothes. You already have my overalls, and since this is meant to be a fair deal, I’d say giving me your clothes makes things fair, don’t you think?” Applejack asked. 

“Heh. Guess you’re a little business savvy yourself, dearie!” Flim said, taking his brother’s clothes and throwing both sets to Applejack. Upon catching them, Applejack lay both shirts down on the ground and sat on them, taking Flim and Flam by surprise. “Hey! What are you doing?” 

“I ain’t sitting my bare fanny on the dirt! Besides, this ain’t nothing a wash in the river won’t fix,” Applejack reasoned. Laying on her back, she bent her legs before spreading them, showing off her vulva. “Now, this is where you boys left off, right?” 

“Uh, yes!” Flim stammered out as he and Flam approached Applejack and crouched down on their hands and knees. Applejack carefully spread the lips of her vulva with her fingers. Even though they had seen the inside already, the brothers still couldn’t help but stare. “So, uh...any idea why it looks like that?” 

“I’m a girl, you dummy!” 

“I mean, besides that!” Flim exclaimed. “What would a girl need this for?” 

“Beats me. All my mama tells me is that this is where a baby comes out when you’re all grown up,” she explained. "Now, I gotta ask: What's with your wieners sticking up like that?" 

"Uh…" Flim looked dumbstruck at his boyhood, only then noticing how stiff it was. “That’s none of your business!” 

“In other words, you don’t know,” Applejack snarked. 

“Shut up! We’re the ones in charge here!” Flim snapped back, which just made Applejack roll her eyes. He proceeded to crouch lower, so he was at eye level with the girl’s crotch. “So, a baby comes out of this hole here? Does that mean it reaches inside?” 

“Dunno. Never really did anything with it,” Applejack answered. “Poked around it a little bit a while back, but Mama caught me and said that a girl does – Ah! Ahh! AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

She suddenly felt something slip in between her legs. Looking at where the sensation was coming from, she saw that Flim had stuck his finger into the hole they were talking about. He was also moving his finger around, causing a whole other set of sensations through her body. 

“Well, I’ll be! It’s deeper than it looks!” Flim exclaimed, very surprised with his discovery. 

“You can’t just go stickin' your fingers where it don’t belong!” Applejack shouted, squirming about. “Take it out right now ‘fore I make you lose your front teeth!” 

“Oh! Apologies,” Flim said without a hint of sincerity. He pulled his finger out quickly, causing Applejack to flinch. “Got a little excited at seeing something new. You understand.” 

“I don’t,” she said bluntly. “Maybe if I stuck a finger up your butt, I’d get it.” 

“All that being said...” Flam finally spoke up, nudging his brother out of the way so that he was in front of Applejack now, “...I just had an idea, dear brother.” 

“What’s that?” Flim asked. Flam answered by climbing on top of Applejack, his waist right between her legs. 

“Hey hey. What are you doing?” Applejack asked nervously, but the boy didn’t answer. Instead, he used his hand to hold his stiff penis steady, beginning to nudge at her vulva. “HEY! NO!” 

“You wanted to know why our wieners got all stiff, right?” Flam said, not affected by her attitude. “Since you’ve got a hole there, and we have something stiff, surely it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what you do with them!” 

“If you figured that out, you coulda just said it! You don’t need to actually do it!” Applejack said nervously. “You were in trouble already with just a finger! No way I’m letting you stick that in!” 

“Why not? I saw your face when my brother slipped his finger inside,” Flam said snidely. Applejack physically twitched in shock. “That felt good, didn’t it?” 

“S-So what?” she stuttered out. She was so surprised by the accusation, she couldn’t get in the right mind to lie. “That don’t mean you get to do this! You don’t think that idea is gross?” 

“Discovering new things is dirty work, my dear!” Flam said matter-of-factly. “Now, without further ado...” 

Flam leaned forward, allowing his penis to slip into Applejack. The inside was slick, so it wasn’t as painful as she thought it would be. The two of them tensed up as the boy’s little cock went further inside. Once their waists were touching, they both relaxed their bodies, taking in hard breaths. 

“Well? How’s it feel?” Flim asked, breaking the silence that permeated the scene for a moment. 

“Like nothing I’ve ever felt before!” Flam answered, a big smile on his face. “It’s all wet, but it’s warm, and I can feel it over my thing!” 

“Glad to hear you like it!” Applejack said sarcastically. “Now that you’ve tried it, you mind taking it out?!” 

“Yeah, Flam! Take it out! I want to give it a try!” Flim pleaded. 

“Oh, fine. I wasn’t quite done, but we always gotta share!” Flam replied with an annoyed tone. He backed up, his penis slipping out of Applejack’s body. “Go on.” 

“Excellent,” Flim said giddily as he approached Applejack. With a wave of his finger, Applejack’s body lifted into the air and turned over before being put back on the ground, her now on her hands and knees. 

“Now what are you doing?” Applejack asked, looking behind her trying to see what Flim was going to do, when she felt his hands on her butt. “HEY!!” 

“Relax, my dear. I just had an idea I wanted to try,” Flim replied as he spread Applejack’s buttcheeks apart. Carefully positioning his penis to the right place, he wasted no time slipping it inside. 

Applejack flinched, her hands failing her as she dropped to her elbows. Why did this one feel like it went in deeper? They were about the same size, weren’t they? And why did it feel so good? 

“Now, that looks like fun!” Flam remarked. 

“Doesn’t it? And her posterior acts as a nice cushion as well!” Flim said. “You were right, brother! It’s all wet inside, but it feels so good! How about yourself, dearie? Does it feel good to you?” 

“Why do you care?!” Applejack asked angrily, getting back up on her hands. “Ain’t like that matters to ya!” 

“Come on now. We’re all friends here,” Flim said, unaffected by her outburst. “We’ve already gotten this far. It would be good of you to be honest!” 

Applejack’s face instantly turned red. She had gotten in big trouble for lying before. And she did make a promise to herself to be more honest with others. But did that mean she had to be honest with even these two boys, after they tried stealing apples and have her in such a humiliating position? No. She had to be the bigger person here, not stoop down to their level. 

“I can’t lie. I’ve never tried sticking something inside me, so this feels...different. Different, but good,” she said finally. 

“Atta girl!” Flim said, patting her butt. “Everyone’s winning!” 

“Not everyone, brother!” Flam chimed in, walking in front of Applejack before getting down on his knees, his penis right in front of her face. “I’m not being treated right now, unless the missy wants to help with that.” 

“You best get that thing out of my face before I bite it!” Applejack warned. “Because that’s the only way it’s going in my mouth!” 

“No need to be so harsh!” Flam replied. “It was already inside one hole of yours. What’s the harm in putting it in another?” 

“Grr...fine. The sooner you boys are satisfied, the sooner you can leave!” Applejack grumbled. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. 

Thankfully, Flam’s penis went in slowly, so she wouldn’t choke on it. It tasted like a popsicle made of salt, and not nearly as stiff. It was strange to be in a position like this, with one boy’s penis in her hips and one in her mouth. Once she got it over with and took the plunge, the humiliation seemed to fade. 

Thinking it over, it felt rather funny to have these boy’s most sensitive part inside her. They trusted her with them, and she could do anything she wanted! Guess honesty really did take her places. Now that she was in this position, she decided it was time to have a little fun. 

Carefully, Applejack began moving her tongue, running it across Flam’s penis. As she expected, Flam’s body twitched and shivered from the sensation, almost like he was getting tickled. Oh yeah, she thought. Now I’m in charge. 

“Ooh!” Flam sputtered out, almost at a higher pitch than usual. “Hey! Careful with your tongue there!” 

“Mm!” Applejack only said before moving her head to get his penis out of her mouth. “Why? It felt good, didn’t it?” 

“Well, yeah!” Flam stuttered. 

“And you!” Applejack turned her head to shout at Flim. “You gonna do something, or are you just gonna keep it in there like you’re a plug for a vacuum?” 

“Uh...well, what am I supposed to do?” Flim asked, completely dumbstruck by her sudden attitude change. 

“I don’t know! Something!” Applejack replied before twisting her face in thought. “You know, it felt really good when you slipped it in. Why don’t you try taking it out just a bit and putting it back in?” 

“You mean like this?” Flim gripped Applejack’s butt before slowly slipping his penis out of her, but stopping just before the tip of it could slip out. He then thrust it back inside. He and Applejack both shuddered at the feeling. “Ohh...” 

“Yeah, that’s it! Do it again!” Applejack commanded. Once again, Flim moved his hips out, then in. Out, then in. His penis touched just about every inch inside her vagina, sending a surge of pleasure every time. “That’s it! I think we’re on to something!” 

“Well, what do we do for me?” Flam whined. 

“I got an idea. Hold still,” Applejack commanded again. Taking Flam’s penis in her mouth again, she held him in place as her hand raised up behind his body. She gripped his buttcheek tightly, holding his waist close to her face. Her other hand went up to grip his other cheek, her whole front half now supported by Flam’s body. 

Carefully, Applejack moved his hips back, his penis running past her lips. Flam shuddered and stammered incoherently as he felt his boyhood being pleasured. The corners of her mouth upturned as she drew his waist back towards her, gripping his buttocks tightly as she did. His penis wasn’t big enough to trigger her gag reflex, and so long as her movements were intense and she kept on licking, she knew he wouldn’t complain. Knowing she was rendering this boy dumbstruck made Applejack swell with pride. 

As this was going on, the sensation of Flim’s penis entering inside her again and again was amazing. The boy was losing control of himself, his hands gripping Applejack’s butt tightly. It only served to add to everything the girl was feeling. His hips, along with his ballsack smacking into her butt was also very nice. Seems boys were useful for something, after all! 

“Flam, I can’t stop! This feels too good to stop!” Flim managed to say while still moving his hips like a piston. 

“Girls are amazing!” Flam could only reply, those being the only words he could muster out. “I don’t want this to stop, but I feel like...I’m gonna burst!” 

“Me too!” Flim exclaimed. “I don’t want to stop, but it feels like I’m gonna...I’m gonna...!” 

Simultaneously, both boys pushed themselves out of Applejack. Right as that happened, a white fluid shot out of their penises, covering the girl’s butt and face. Taken by surprise, Applejack let go of Flam’s butt and stood up on her knees. 

“Bwah! What the heck?” she exclaimed, wiping a bit of the white fluid on her finger and giving it a quick sniff. “It ain’t pee, but it sure smells close. Hey, what’s the big idea-” 

Applejack turned her head to look at the boys, only to find them flat on their backs and out cold. All of what they did must have worn them out so much they conked right out, she figured. They wouldn’t be able to last a day on a farm. 

“Typical. That’s what happens when you rely on your magic too much!” she chided, though she knew they probably couldn’t hear her. Getting back up to her feet, she picked up her overalls off the ground and walked over to the wooden contraption the boys made. “I held up my end of the bargain, but just to make sure you don’t mess with our apples again...” 

With no hesitation, Applejack delivered a solid kick right to the center of the boys’ “cider maker”. With only one kick, the entire thing began to wobble before collapsing entirely. The boys still didn’t wake up from the noise of their invention falling to pieces. 

“There!” Applejack exclaimed with pride in her voice. “Well, boys. That was a fun game we had, but it looks like I won in the end.” 

Clothes in hand, she made her way towards the river to wash off. No doubt her folks would wonder where she had been, but this wasn’t a story she felt she could share. What was one more lie? 

* * *

The rapid ringing of the alarm clock on her nightstand was always the first thing that she’d hear in the day. She always made sure she was upright before turning it off, to make sure she wouldn’t fall back asleep. Right at the crack of dawn, just like usual. It was time to start to start the usual chores. 

As Applejack got dressed, she couldn’t help but think about the dream she had, or rather the memory that decided to play in her head. It was no small, forgettable experience, but her life had been pretty eventful since then. She certainly hadn’t thought about it in a long time. 

“Those two. Heh. Been a thorn in my side since Day 1,” she remarked to herself. “I thought they looked familiar when they strolled up that day. Then again, they were so pathetic, I guess that’s why I didn’t-” 

“I SAID NO DEAL, AND I MEAN IT!” 

That was Granny’s voice! Applejack was decent enough, she felt, so she quickly headed out of her room and rushed to the front door, where she heard Granny’s voice coming from. 

“But think of the kind of revenue you’d be bringing in!” 

“Your name would go on for years to come!” 

Applejack knew who those voices belonged to. How funny, she thought, that she’d have a dream about the day she met those two troublemakers, and here they were again, no doubt with another scheme. Sure enough, at the front door stood Flim and Flam, dressed in their usual pinstripe getups. 

“Now, what kind of tomfoolery could you two be up to so early in the day?” Applejack said, coming up next to her grandmother. The two men flinched at the sight of her. 

“Ah...Applejack! Great timing!” Flim said, trying not to sound nervous. “Ahem. We were just proposing to your sweet grandmother that perhaps it was time to truly franchise the Sweet Apple Acres brand! Bring it out into the greater world!” 

“But we’re aware that perhaps you don’t have the means or the know-how for such a grand undertaking, so we volunteered to offer our services to do so!” Flam added. “With a certain cut of the profits, of course. Honest work deserves honest pay, after all.” 

“Ain’t nothing honest about you!” Applejack said with a sneer. “You probably have some legal gobbledygook about how you’ll get all the profits, or something like that.” 

“What? No, not at all!” Flam said, with the usual exaggerated tone. “We wouldn’t dream of cutting you out from under your feet. Would we, Flim?” 

“Not at all!” Flim agreed. “We just want to make sure that your apples and apple products get the kind of recognition they deserve! Wouldn’t you like to see your apples and jams and pies go even further than the oceans?” 

“We’re doing just fine, thank you,” Applejack said bluntly. 

“You could be doing so much better, though!” Flim exclaimed. 

“That’s right! Think of the future!” Flam added before Applejack reached out and clamped their lips shut with her fingers. 

“No, means no,” Applejack said with an almost deathly calm. “Listen, the both of you. If we decide we’re gonna branch out, that’s gonna be solely the decision of the Apple family. You understand?” 

The two men nodded. 

“Good. Now, the two of you turn around and haul your keisters off our property,” Applejack then brought their heads close together so that she could whisper into their ears both at once, “...or I call in for that round two you boys owe me for all those years ago. And I won’t make it gentle.” 

Both Flim and Flam became absolutely pale. Without another word, the two brothers turned around and ran straight for the entrance as fast as their legs could carry them. As annoying as they were, Applejack thought about how funny it was to watch them scamper. 

“What the sam hill did you tell them?” Granny Smith asked. 

“Never you mind, Granny. A girl’s gotta have her secrets, right?” Applejack said, walking back into the house. “Feeling like pancakes?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include a part with Luna this time, because it just felt needless. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll likely do another in the Foals Fooling Around series after this, whenever that is. Thank you all for your patience and I'll see you next time. Remember to leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
